Cybils Getta Way
This is where the getta way that her cousin gave her. This is where Jak came with Rocker&Rapper while d others did the hospital break in *"What's the Haps Jackie. Whatta we do, just what for the others"-Rocker&Rapper *"I'm told to wait here and protect Flamin JR who is this kid right here." Pats JR's shoulder. "Cybil, Joseph, and Bling are at a hosptial trying to get some medical supplies." -Jakraus *"Hey guys, what's up" I limp my way into the compound. Jak takes the supplies while rocker helps me to a chair. Flamin Jr. looked worried but i told him every things okay. "Jak, there's something i need to talk to you about." Jak helps me up and takes me to a desk. "What family do you have left, is there anyone your father didn't want you hear?" "The reason I asked is because I may have found a relative of yours"--Cybil24 04:44, March 22, 2010 (UTC) *I was startled when you told me that I had a relative. I didn't say anything for a while but I finally spoke. "I'm not sure. When my father died I was raised by my god mother and god father, I guess he told them never to tell me anything about my biological family." I clenched my fists. "Cybil, please don't tell me that 'HE' is alive." The emotion rises up within me, but I know better so I swallowed down one of my suppressant pills. -Jakraus *I walk in the door and go to the fridge, "What is there. Beans, or carrots". I sigh and sit down. How long we gotta stay here, we aren't a family, we should be going to kill zombies. But the cops still got the heat on us"-JosephFrost0304 *I look down and nod. "He's alive..." "Joseph just took him into custody, and he... he has the crimson gene in his body, when he attacked me I... injected a syringe what i thought was an unstable sample of CG, turns out it was a a chemical that gives him full control over his transformation. I fucked up big time, he actually wanted to use me as an experiment, he wanted me to be have the same gene that you have." I still like being human, no offense.--Cybil24 21:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) *I looked up at Cybil with a calmed down mood. "It's all right, you living your life as a pure human is okay with me. I didn't have that choice though, my uncle gave me the CG when I was one year old." A smile streaks across my face "Heh, I kinda grow used to it though, after all my favorite color is red and me getting this gene is both a curse and a blessing. So he can control his forms huh, well then I guess we'll have to be extra careful in taking him down next time." -Jakraus *"Thanks for understanding, Jak, btw do you happen to know why he wants me as a CG "Queen"?" I look at you with a concerned face. I shake my head, "Sorry, I think I'm just tired or I've lost to much blood but I'm gonna go....." I collapsed. I wake up in a bed turned out that I exhausted myself by lack of sleep and now from the blood loss my body just shutdown for a bit trying to recuperate and regain my energy.--Cybil24 04:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) *"Can we do something guys, come on. Smoke some pot, drink sum beers or party"?-JosephFrost0304 *"I get up and walk around and see joseph. "If your that board go play basketball out in the gym, we have one here... this compound is at least 30 feet underground, fans are the only way that we're breathing. Oxygen is pumped in here first thing when someone activates the compounds electricity" "Not to mention security is pretty tight here, there are motion sensitive turrets in the external walls of the compound." "We also have enough food here to last us for years. They're MRE's so we're gonna have to get use to it." "by the way where's curien being held, not here I hope?!"--Cybil24 23:00, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *idk-JosephFrost0304 *"Not what I want to hear, Captain." "I thought your the one who put him in the car with the cuffs... who took him away then? If it was the regular cops than the city's screwed. We better gear up now before the boys on top wanna blow up this place like it did with the first outbreak"--Cybil24 01:12, March 26, 2010 (UTC) *"What do you mean you don't know? If my uncle breaks out then he'll destroy the town or worse yet hunt down Bling." -Jakraus *"not to mention kill us! and probably use jak as some sort of sick experiment... plus I don't some wacko with my information running around out there... besides the last thing we need is someone who can control the crimson gene that's against us." i look at jak. "I think you may need to sit this one out, you ARE his target, if he gets you then the world is done for..."--Cybil24 05:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC) *I see a sniper straight front of my apartment.He shots me but I escape from my flat and run to him.He escapes to roof and I shot his leg.I drag him to my car and drive to you. - Bling1907 *Oops. hehehehehehe..........-JosephFrost0304 *no don't!!! this place is supposed to be keep secret... if you bring him here everyone is screwed." "There's a reason why i had to keep this place a secret. This place... it's a lab. Not owned by umbrella but by the military... if they find out that ubcs is in here. They... will give me orders to kill u guys, and then capture any B.O.W. i see." I hand a capsule to jak. "This is the sample virus that controls Crimson Gene, this gives you a more positive mutation rather than what your uncle has. I'm gonna go before any undercover soldiers find me here, I can't risk your lives any longer, I have to go talk to the other sleeper agents, I'll get them to help us out." I grab my car keys and leave.--Cybil24 22:35, March 26, 2010 (UTC) *He's "sleeping" Cybil! Seriously.. - Bling1907 *"Bling, cybil is your superior, just do what she says. Bring him to the jail at our headquarter"-JosephFrost0304 *I for some mysterious reason burst through the door 'oops sorry it was an accident i did not mean to do it oh well.' you all look at me with shocked faces because it was unneccessary 'I brought my super nintendo with me if you wana play some games.' -stephendwan *I take the capsule and consumed it. "Thanks, if this will help me gain an upper hand on my uncle then I'll take that chance." I then look at Stepehdwan. "We appreciate the Super Nintendo dude but do try to knock on the door, just cuz you have Tyrant powers it doesn't mean that it should be an excuse to burst through a door." "I'm sorry if I came out all harsh at you, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but seriously, we're grateful that you brought your Super Nintendo." -Jakraus *"Well cybil is gone. BAM BAM BAM BAM. bullets fly threw the wall busting up every thing, a smoke grenade gets thrown in. I grab my hydra and shot a few shots to where ever the bullets are coming from. "Come on we need to defend this place"-JosephFrost0304 * The sound of chopper blades whirl in the distance. The sound of chopper blades and flesh being cut up and screams echo outside of the compound.--Cybil24 21:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC) * "Crap" 4 soldiers run in the room we are in and start shooting. Bling stabs one in the chest and shoot him in the throat, dwan does a 360 in the air and shoots around the room with a machine gun and hits a propane tank making one fly up in the air dead. Jakraus grabs one in a choke hold and and snaps his neck. The last one shots the fan on the ceiling making it fall and smashes so its dark. We shine our flash lights on him and he grabs a paper in a desk and runs of. "What was that". We all run after him put he shoots the light and its pitch black. We are still running after him. He opens a door and it bashes into bling making him fall to the ground injured. "Leave him come on" we are still running shooting bullets avery where. 2 more soldier cum out from behind doors and shoot dwan in the arm, he falls injured, "Leave him, cum on". Jak shoots the other to in the head. The guys jumps out a window and lands on a roof of where the tanks are parked. We both jump out the window and land right behind. He kicks Jak making him fall to he ground but there is no time i run after him. He goes to jump on the next roof but I tackle him and we both fall to the tar. "U r tough" he says. "Don't fuck with me what did you take from the desk" i say."Go to hell" he says. "U first" i shoot him in the head. I look over and sum on has the paper and runs off into the distance. "Shit"-JosephFrost0304. *I jump into the air and do a twist back kick to the other guys chest and he gets the wind knocked out of him he falls down coughing and when he sees me he says "Your still alive I see... Blood Hawk!", I reply "How do you know my military name..." I take off his mask that resembles the gas mask that HUNK wears... "You!" You see me clench my fist to the point where blood was dripping from my hands. "Surprised to see your old comrade... Cybil?", "You haven't changed a bit, still nothing but the little girl who wanted to play with the big boys huh... heh, you still the only girl in a team huh? Still trying to push around orders?", the looks like he's 24-25 years old, 6" 1', has spiky black hair, a face like wesker, and is wearing a uniform like HUNK. "So, you lead your team here huh?... So Cyb, which guy have you...", I stop him "Don't you dare finish that sentence!" He looks back at me "Or what Cybil, you gonna teach me a lesson like how you did back in that forsaken jungle! Don't forget that you lost that battle." I reply "I lost to you and and your buddies because you put alcohol in my water mixed with liquid E! Just to prove to your friends that you can beat a girl.", "Yea your real manly aren't you". He grabs my neck and picks me off the ground, "I DIDN'T PUT ANYTHING IN YOUR WATER, I TOLD YOU THAT BEFORE YOU WERE DISCHARGE! YET YOU STILL DON'T BELIEVE ME, WHY? ASK THAT SOLDIER WHO WAS YOUR SO CALLED BEST FRIEND..." He lets go of me and I fall to the floor. "Ugh... where... are you going with my file on the meds?" He throws a GPS monitor at my hands. "Follow that and find out... heh heh heh" He walks out of the compound not before he puts a bullet in my thigh. "AHHHhhhhhhh...." he turns and says "That's for trusting that rat more than your brother", I looked up shocked "What!... Brother?" I faint--Cybil24 07:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *"Wha, i'm confused who is the traitor"-Rocker&Rapper * another soldier comes in and steals my SNES 'come back bitch' i impale him but you can't blame him for trying to steal it right its the second best console ever first going to NES anyways i go to the basket ball court over a balcony with some zombies below i pick off each of there heads with my sniper rifle. -stephendwan * I got out of Joseph's car, turned into Jackal form to break the cuffs off and I stumbled a bit as the sedative is almost wearing off (luckily there were some spare clothes in the trunk which I tore open before taking them). After turning back to normal I can hear the fighting going on at the hideout. "It looks like Jack and his friends are having some kind of brawl over at the getaway I don't suppose my nephew is....... nah he is too loyal and friendly for him to kill them. There must be some other enemies in there." I turn around and said, "Jack, Cybil, you haven't seen the last of me, I will have my King and Queen in place soon and if I can't get my 'Queen' yet, then I might need to find an unsuitable host to torture around with until you present yourself. Well then, cheerio." I mutate into the Crimson Horus and fly off to my hideout. -Dr. Trev Curien *I get up and through an opening I see my uncle in his winged form flying off. "Uncle Trev!" I begin to go after him but I stop after remembering what Cybil told me. "I forgot, I can't go after him. If I do then he'll get me and then do that 'experiment' on me." I then turned around and went to go help the others. "I will find you someday Uncle, and I will defeat you." -Jakraus * 'oh great how many more villians must we encounter' i light a cigarette and start smoking 'so where do we go from here.' -stephendwan *"Brother..." I slowly regain conciseness and see joseph taking the bullet out of my leg. "I'm okay now, thanks Cap." I stumble while trying to get up. I grab the GPS and see a red dot moving. "Captain, I need to leave the team, there's something I need to take care of.", "That man who took off with my research is an old comrade of mine, we've known each other for a long time, even before I joined the marines, he's like a brother to me, after I told him about the military he joined as well saying that no one's gonna lay a hand on me." I chuckle a bit. "Looks like I haven't been forgotten than, I need to find him."--Cybil24 19:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC) *I slowly creep behind the winged trev. "Hello" I say, He turns to me and tries to punch me his hardest, but i just hold his fist and bend his arm till he falls to his knees. "I have way more power than you, You are no match for me. But I do wish to join u". U look and see that my hand is is all scrapped. You try to look at me but only see that above my eye there is a scare where i was once shot. I walk away. "You will learn alot from me"-people won't die *My arm slowly recovers as I get up and face you. "You show true promise good sir, I do not know who you are or what your plans are but I suppose we can start a partner ship with one another." I turn back to human form as I reach out my other hand in respect. "I am Trevine Birkin Curien, best known as Trev Curien, a pleasure to meet you." -Dr. Trev Curien *"Good Real good" I shake your hand, "my name is..........that's not important" My hood cover almost all my face so that you can't see anything but my chin and my longish hair come out of the hood. "I have a strong hate for the U.B.C.S., they know me"-People won't die Sleepers Assemble Cybil went to meet up with sleeper agents that work for the marines *Agent 29- "So, you actually came to see us... Agent 01" *Cybil- "What... you weren't expecting me?", "I told you not to call me that!" *Agent 36- "Don't blame us, your the one who joined the ubcs as a hire merc." *Cybil- "Your point?" *Col. Jensen- "Alright... knock it off", "Agent 01, you wanted to speak with us" *Cybil - "Thank you sir, Agents, we've uncovered something while in the ubcs, it appears that trev curien has a sample of crimson gene and a sample of a chemical that enables him to be in complete control of his transformation." *Agent 81- "What!?", "Here I am worried about your ass getting turned to ribbons by that jakraus fella" *Cybil- "Back to the topic on hand, I believe trev plans a means of escaping his current location in order to locate a woman that's suitable to accept CG... thankfully i believe he routed me out as a possible candidate, I have figured out a way to kill him." *Agent 62- "Tell us over the next briefing, I think I can hear someone from your team Cyb..." *Col. Jensen- "You know the rules, Agent 01... get your team mate outta here or he will have to face the punishment." *Cybil- "Yes sir, I'll let my team know I' heading back to H.Q."